3 Somebody's in a Nobody's World
by axelrules123
Summary: I needed a break from making another story so I'm writing this one. Three made up characters in this story that I've had in some of my others. Pairings: AlexXArlene, AxelXLarxene, RoxasXNamine, and SoraXKairi. Have any question just ask.
1. Chapter 1

**(Alex: I completely made this up. This story has nothing to do with any story with my characters: Alex, Bryon and Patricia, in it. This is just a story I'm making up while Axel and I take a brake from our other story for a while. The rules still apply: Lea/Alex is Axel's Somebody and Arlene is still Larxene's Somebody. AlexXArlene, AxelXLarxene, SoraXKairi, and RoxasXNaminé, not Xion, for a friend of mine. This is their story when they worked for the organization.)**

"You have to be kidding me? Why should I work with Larxene again? Alex, can't you help me out?"

"Sorry dude can't help you there. Hey, why don't you use this opportunity to get her to like you? I feel some love emotions in the air when I'm around you guys." Axel brushes of the thought and hid a slight red tone on his face.

"We're Nobody's remember? We cannot love. We have no hearts."

"I have an idea, why don't Arlene and I go with you guys. Should be fun and faster hearts are obtained." Axel turns back.

"You can do that?"

"Xemnas and I are always in the same wavelength. As long as we collect hearts it shouldn't be a problem." Alex reached out his hand and Axel gladly took it. Larxene and Arlene walked into the room, laughing and enjoying the chat they were having. As soon as Larxene saw Axel, a frown formed on her face. She knew he was going to say something that wanted her to kill him.

"Good morning Larxene. How was your night?" Axel asked in a non-annoying voice. Larxene was caught off guard. She didn't expect Axel to say something like…like a gentleman. Axel got up from his seat and walked towards Larxene, who still was off guard. She was unable to move for some reason. Was it just a question that made a huge difference?

"I-it was okay. Why do you care?" she replied. Arlene walked past them both and sat on Alex's lap.

"Because I care," Axel said, putting his index finger under Larxene's chin. Alex lifted his head, knowing what was about to happen. Larxene pushed herself away and threw a few of her kunai's. Another Alex appeared in front of Axel. They punctured the clone as Axel was about to block them. The clone quickly disappeared, leaving the kunai's on the ground. Alex moved Arlene over before he walked to Axel's side.

"No hurting Axel, Larxene. We need him for now." Larxene hid her blush. She again noticed they looked like twins, except Alex had brown hair.

"Why are you in the organization anyway? You're not a Nobody like the rest of us." Alex just smiled.

"Remember what I said? Xemnas and I have known each other for a long time since my older brother, Bryon, use to be the organization's leader. Bryon hated being the leader of you guys so he decided to give Xemnas the job and became a numberless Organization XIII member; as am I. People with hearts do not have a number, but they could still help the organization." Larxene quickly took her opportunity and punched Alex in his stomach. Suddenly, Alex disappeared. Another Alex appeared from behind a nearby chair and returned the blow to Larxene's face, which made her fly into a grey-white wall. Axel ran up to Larxene's side, trying to help her up.

"What was that for Alex?" Arlene said, pointing to Larxene. She backslapped Alex's face with her right hand. He rubbed his now turning into red cheek. "I told you not to fight anyone for now. You could have killed her." Alex just smiled. He knew he was going easy and so did Arlene. Alex reached over and put his hands on Arlene's waist, which made her blush a little. She reacted by wrapping her arms around his neck. Just when they were about to kiss, a kunai flew straight into Alex's arm. Larxene was up on her feet, kunai's in one hand and brushing away shattered piece of wall from her blonde hair.

Alex reached to his arm and pulled the kunai out, letting blood flow from his arm to the ground. Arlene almost screamed at the sight of blood. Vexen walked into the room, followed by Demyx and Roxas. Vexen looked from Alex to Larxene and back to Alex, letting off a sigh as he did. "Again? Why do you two have to be on wits end always? Can't you two get into agreement for once?" Larxene spat blood on the ground. She never wanted to get in agreement with a Somebody. She was a little jealous of them, still having hearts. She wanted one.

"Larxene takes this out of hand. She totally forgot why I really wanted to join the organization in the first place," Alex said, healing his wound with curaga. Larxene looked down, remembering the time when Alex entered the organization and why.

**Flashback**

Larxene stood in front of a grey-white door. She was scared to open it, not knowing what was on the other side. She heard around three men and two women voice coming from the room that was behind the door. Pushing away her fear, she reached over and opened the door. She saw Alex, Bryon, Xemnas, Patricia and Arlene inside. Axel rushed past Larxene, ready to talk. Xemnas talked first.

"My first question is why you would like to become a member of our organization? Any wants? Any needs?" Xemnas asked, holding out his hand to make sure Axel didn't interrupt. Bryon first stepped forward.

"I hate the heartless, always attacking innocent bystanders. If I want to destroy them, I might as well have some help doing it. In the organization, I have all the help I need." Next Patricia walked forward and gave her reason.

"I wish to join Organization XIII also to get rid of the heartless, big or small. I wish to learn new abilities from the others in this organization, and since everyone is different, it shouldn't be hard to find diversity." Next, it was Alex's turn to walk forward. He inhaled, exhaled, and then began to talk.

"Arlene and I want to join the organization to help two special people get their hearts: Axel and Larxene. It's because of us that they were born so we wish to give them what they want. I will try my hardest to help them, even if it means risking my life." A few tears ran down Larxene's face. Alex didn't notice until now that she was even there. He reached out a hand as she ran away from the room. Xemnas wasn't touched at his stories, he just wanted hearts.

"Fine, you all are our numberless organization members. You are to collect hearts be killing the un-pure heartless. You'll know which ones I mean later. Axel," he turns to the pyromaniac, "go see if Larxene is fine for her mission. As for you three…"

**Flashback ends**

Larxene fell into tears again. She still couldn't believe someone would do something for her. It was too good to believe. Alex walked in front of Larxene. He bent down a little to match her height.

"You may punch me as many times as you like to settle your emotions," he said with a caring voice. Larxene followed with his words and punched Alex in the face, but he didn't move. Repetitively Larxene punched Alex around the front side of his body, but Alex never broke down. Even though he felt blood coming out of his mouth he didn't say stop. After a few more punches, Larxene stopped and gave Alex a hug, crying into his Organization XIII coat. Alex only wanted to smile as he set his left hand on Larxene's head. She looked up at his face after rubbing away the tears.

"Thank you Alex."

**(Alex: so, what do you guys think? This was only because I have so much more possibilities for stories but decided not to use them until now. I don't want to start more stories I can't finish, so I'll only write chapters for this story when I'm taking a break from my other ones. This chapter was only done by me, since Axel fell asleep watching Soul Eater on his internetless laptop. We just put English dubbed and subbed episodes on his laptop. Again, thanks for reading.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Alex: hey again. I'm still thinking of new things to put into my other story, so I'm going to start another chapter of this story. If you have any questions just ask.)**

Alex's mind was elsewhere. The Axel and Larxene mission to Port Royal was over with. There were some problems every time Alex spaced out, but once he was to everything was fine. Arlene, worried something could be wrong, laid a hand gently onto Alex's cheek, which startled him because he forgot she was there. After every mission he went on, there was a silence that only lifted after something bad happened. Alex sighed, wondering were his friends were, as well as his siblings. He let Arlene get to her feet before standing.

"I'm going to go check on Bryon. You can go wherever you wish." He walked past Arlene and closed the door behind him. Arlene just stood there, trying to hold off tears.

Alex walked past numerous doors, only seeing a few organization members, but not the one he was looking for. He stopped when the door in front of him opened. Axel walked out of the door and quietly closed it. They looked at each other for a brief moment then walked past each other, not speaking a word. After some more doors, he found the room labeled: "Numberless Organization Members," his room. He reached for the door handle, but someone else was opening the door on the other side.

Xion, the 14th member of the organization, walked out. She had a strange smile on her face. Alex grabbed the door before it closed and walked through. Patricia was sitting on a grey-ish couch, reading a depressing looking book. Realizing her brother was there, Patricia set the book down beside her. She went to her feet and hugged her sibling, trying her best to smile. She was good at faking her emotions, but Alex could see straight through her emotional mask.

"Where is Bryon," Alex said in a dark, monotone voice. Patricia let go of her brother and pointed to another door inside the room. Alex quickened his steps as he got closer to the door his sister pointed towards. As he opened the door, he thought of the things he wanted to say. Anything would be fine; he just needed some time with his brother.

As soon as he walked in, Alex saw Bryon sitting on a couch, using his laptop. Alex took a quick glance to see he was watching episodes of Soul Eater. Bryon just stopped the video but didn't look at Alex.

"Good evening brother," Bryon said, still refusing to look at him. Alex felt a sudden sadness take him over, making him not greet his brother back. He couldn't talk which made Bryon a little uneasy. Alex usually was known for talking a lot, even when he was sad. Bryon set his laptop on the desk in front of him. A strange silence formed before Bryon finally looked at Alex. "What is the matter?" Alex didn't answer even though he wanted to. Bryon just sighed and reached for his laptop.

"Wait," Alex muttered, making his brother stop reaching for his laptop. "I want you to go on a mission with me tomorrow. We haven't gotten a chance to talk, brother to brother, for a long time." Bryon's emotionless face showed a slight smile. He went to his feet and stood in the same position. His smile then faded away.

"You're still remembering about mother, aren't you?" Bryon asked. Alex's chest tightened. A tear fell onto Alex's coat. "I understand why you're sad, but do not blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. You didn't realize your powers at the time." Alex just turned away from his brother and started to walk through the door. After he had left, Bryon sat back down and went on his laptop again to watch more episodes of Soul Eater.

Alex felt the same sadness he felt in Bryon's room. It just wouldn't disappear. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going which ended with him accidentally running over Xion. He looked to see if she was alright when he noticed tears were already in her eyes before he knocked her over. _Wasn't she happy a few minutes ago?_ Alex offered to help her up. She gladly accepted. She slowly wiped her tears away and started to walk away when Alex finally broke the silence.

"What's wrong Xion," Alex said with the best caring voice he could use. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face Alex.

"Roxas doesn't love me," she responded. _Man, I will never understand girls. I can understand why she's sad but crying and running into people?_ Xion squatted down to Xion's height and set his hand on her head. He knew Nobody's couldn't love but he guessed she may have fake feelings for Roxas. There were only four girls having something to do with the organization. Roxas was too young for Patricia, Larxene would never think of it, and Xion says Roxas doesn't love her. Alex's eyes widened. "Naminé stole Roxas from me."

"Sorry for your loss Xion, but that's what Roxas wishes," Alex said. He never felt like she has now, but he understood why she was like this. "Why don't you look for someone outside of the organization? A Somebody if you want. You're a bright little girl. Someone should fall for you someday." He patted Xion's head and stood back up straight. "I'll cover for you if you get into any trouble. Just call." Alex went across the hallway into the room he was originally in. Arlene was still there, however, she was fast asleep on the couch.

Alex slowly paced himself towards Arlene to make sure she wouldn't wake up. Once he was sure she wasn't awake, he picked her up into a princess style hold. He took her into their room behind the door across the hallway. He laid her under the sheets on one side of the bed at the end of the room and laid on the other side as he slowly drifted into slumber.

The next day, once Alex woke up, he noticed Arlene had already woken up. He felt recharged after a good night sleep. It had been a long time since he felt good. He sat up on the bed, feeling a slight breeze. He took a long shower and practiced his cloning powers. Roxas, as usual, challenged him, but ended up losing in a few seconds. Then, as he remembered yesterday, he opened the door to his brother's room. Bryon slapped on his usual organization coat and left the room with Alex.

Once they were outside the Castle That Never Was, Bryon got an idea. "Hey, before we start the mission, want to battle. The Organization tournament is closing in so you must need some battling practice." Bryon turned to Alex with a smirk on his face. Alex thought it through, but agreed. As if by coincidence, Naminé and Roxas appeared, holding hands.

"Finally, an epic battle between brothers," Roxas said as he set his arm over Naminé's shoulders. Naminé giggled and kissed Roxas on his cheek.

"Ah, perfect timing Roxas. Summon Oblivion," Alex commanded. Roxas did as he was told. Alex reached out his hand and cloned the Oblivion. He held it in one hand as he made a fireball in his other. Bryon just stood there. "It's your honor Bryon."

"Begin!" Alex created numerous clones. Half of them flew towards Bryon, but were cut in half in mid-air by an invisible force.

"Ah, you're using your black angel wings." Black angel wings formed on Bryon's back. "One of the most powerful moves you mastered. Nice." Alex created more clones and rushed towards his brother.

"You're not sending your clones? This is different." Bryon levitated high above the ground. He made a mini tornado and a fireball. He combined them and threw it at Alex. One of Alex's clones jumped up and swallowed the fire tornado, exploding exactly after. Alex jumped straight towards Bryon and attempted to punch him in the face. Bryon blocked with one of his wings and pierced Alex's left arm with his other wing.

Blood fell over Roxas' face, making Naminé scream. Alex fell to the ground, crushing the ground beneath him. Bryon flew down to the ground to see Alex standing there, bleeding from his mouth and arm. A few clones came from behind rubble from the ground and grabbed Bryon. Alex took this opportunity and hit Bryon across the face with his cloned Oblivion, knocking him into a far away building.

After the smoke lifted, Bryon used his right arm to wipe away the blood coming from his eyes. The brothers walked towards each other, arms raised for combat. Then Bryon did something Alex didn't expect. Bryon dropped his hands.

"Nicely done Alex," he said, making his Black Angel Wings disappear. He reached out his hand for Alex to shake. Alex was confused, wondering why his brother would quit this quickly. Alex hesitated, but finally grabbed Bryon's hand with his own and shook. "I look forward to the Organization Tournament." At this time, Alex's Oblivion disappeared. Roxas and Naminé walked up to the siblings, clapping.

"Short yet fun to watch," Roxas said, making his own Oblivion disappear. "I can't wait for next week when our tournament shows. Arlene and Patricia are invited to participate as well right?"

"Of course," Bryon said, letting go of Alex's hand. "Not sure how Arlene is going to use her powers to her full potential, but…"

"I've been teaching her a few lightning attacks," Alex said as he summoned what looked like one of Larxene's kunai. "It's been a while since I made thee for Larxene. I originally was going to give these to Arlene, but Larxene would have shocked everyone into permanent comas." At this time Alex threw the kunai over his shoulder. "I made them to control lightning attacks."

"So how long have you and Arlene been married now?" Naminé asked which caught everyone, except for Alex, off guard. Alex quickly answered her question.

"Around 3 years. We were going to get married when we were 20, but we waited another 2 years. Once we both hit 22, we both said our 'I do's' and got married. Wait, why do you ask?" Roxas and Naminé both blushed. Alex and Bryon looked at each other with the same, I-know-what's-going-on look. Bryon just looked back at the two kids.

"Aren't you two a little young to be thinking about that?" Bryon asked.

"We're happy together and that's what matters," Roxas said as he picked up Naminé in a princess hold. Naminé was pretending like she was holding a bouquet of flowers. Alex flashed back to the time he bumped into Xion in the hallway yesterday. _"Roxas doesn't love me!" "Naminé stole Roxas from me!"_ He remembered how she cried.

"Ah Xion," Alex said in a low voice. He turned around. "Let's go brother." Alex opened up a portal of light to Twilight Town. He ran though, followed by Bryon. Roxas let Naminé down as he scratched his head.

"Did Alex say something about Xion before he left?" Roxas asked. Naminé just turned away from Roxas so he couldn't see her face. A wicked smile formed across her face.

"I didn't hear anything," Naminé said as she started to walk back to the castle. Roxas looked to the closed portal, to Naminé, and back to the portal again before following his 'bride-to-be."

**(Alex: so, what do you guys think? It may be a little confusing, but I can clear any questions you may have. Again, as I've said before, my made up characters are: Alex, Bryon, and Patricia. Arlene is not exactly a made up character, because I used the name off the internet, but cope with this story and write any questions you may have and I'm sure they will be answered. Thanks for all your support.**

**Oh ya, I forgot, this story was dedicated to my favorite fanfiction maker: IDoEnjoyAnime. She was the one who inspired me to write more stories. I guess you can say we learned from each other. Well, have a good day and review like crazy!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Alex: sorry, still thinking of new material for other story. I guess I'm having a writer's block for only that story…weird. Well, I hope you enjoy chapter 3. This chapter is an Axel and Larxene chapter. If you are an Axel and Larxene fan, you'll love the ending. If you don't like this couple you can just skip this chapter. If there isn't any chapters after this yet, stinks for you! Hahaha. I'm so evil!)**

Larxene walked into a unlit room. Dim as it was she could still see one person facing the large window facing Kingdom Hearts. Larxene flipped a nearby switch to turn the lights on. Seeing the person was Axel, she tensed a little. Axel, without turning or glancing towards the door, he knew who it was judging by the steps Larxene took. Axel laughed, feeling a sense of joy when Larxene walked into the room. The room's temperature slowly cooled as every second passed. This startled Larxene as she knew Axel as one who likes heat. Axel finally twisted his head to face Larxene giving her a smile that she always saw Axel use. He did a 180 degree turn to make his whole body face Larxene.

Axel said a few words but Larxene was unable to understand. She took 2 steps forward but still was unable to hear. She kept on going until she realized she was nose-to-nose with the Pyro. The room stayed at an easy room temperature. Larxene's face was engulfed with the color red. She tried to move her face away but her body wouldn't hear her plea. Axel laid his gloved hand onto Larxene's right cheek, warming it with his light touch. She liked the feeling. Her nerves allowed her to move her right arm. She reached her hand and planted it on top of Axel's hand, still wondering why she felt this way. She realized that she didn't have a heart, and she knew Axel didn't have one either, so why was Axel acting this way and why is she blushing.

Axel moved his hand away from Larxene's face and used both of his arms to shroud her in them. She felt his warmth through the organization coat he had on. The warmth lifted the stress she felt from being an organization member. She gently raised her arms to return the warm hug she was being given. At once she felt like she had a heart, even though she felt no beating. Beating, like a person with a heart has, would speed up from this embrace. She was slightly glad that she didn't have a heart; she didn't want Axel to realize what this one lock of two bodies made her fake emotions stir. She dug her face into Axel's chest, liking the warmth it gave. Suddenly, a spike of warmer temperature emerged from Axel's body but Larxene didn't care. She wanted this time to stay forever, even if it was fake affection.

Larxene looked up to look into Axel's bright, emerald colored eyes. They were calm yet burned with passion. Axel squeezed his arms around Larxene tighter, making her groan, but she was fine. His warmth made all pain disappear. She forgot everything besides Axel and this affection. She slowly lifted herself, closer and closer to Axel's perfect face. Still centimeters away, she wondered what she was doing. This is Axel, the one who always played jokes on her, the one who teased her whenever he got the chance, and now they're about to…about to…

Finally, Larxene felt warmth placed on her lips. Her eyes gradually closed; as did Axel's. Axel lips were rushed with little sparks, but he swiftly surpassed the pain. He could get use to this.

After a minute or so of passionate making-out, Larxene and Axel let go of each other. They both looked at each other, red almost engulfing their entire faces. Once they were a few feet away from each other Axel tried to make the distance between them smaller but tripped down on one knee. Larxene ran to his side to his side to see if he was okay. She was surprised to see what Axel was holding in his hands. He was on one knee, holding up a diamond engagement ring. If she had a heart, Larxene's would have stopped with embarrassment and happiness. A smile crossed her blushing face as she swallowed, wondering what to say. She was speechless though she knew what she wanted to say. Axel was the first one to speak.

"Larxene, you are the love of my life. I may not have a heart but I know these feelings I wish I had screams for you. I'll only ask you this one question, and I'll understand if you say no, but…will you marry me?" Axel showed Larxene his sweetest smile. She still couldn't speak, but she could move. She kneeled in front of Axel and wrapped her arms around his stomach. She rested her chin on Axel's shoulder and whispered in his ear her answer.

"Yes, I would love to marry you," she whispered, her eyes full of hope for the future.

**(Alex: so what do you think of the ending? Give me a holler about what you think about the chapter. You can skip this chapter once I make another one, but you wouldn't understand a later chapter. See ya later, and remember this was all because of IDoEnjoyAnime!)**


End file.
